I Need You Like You Need Me
by Gothic hearse driving chick
Summary: clare's parents are going through the divorce .clare hides everthing from all her friends even eli . little does she know eli is determined to find out and will stop at nothing PLEASE REVIEW :
1. Chapter 1

Clare's P.O.V.

I stared down at the scars engraved in my arms. They showed my pain. All the pain I had gone through in the last three months. Good religious Clare would never dare hurt herself, would never even think of it. Well I am a different Clare now …I've realized everything brings you pain even the good in your life ….and cutting myself was just a way of expressing how I feel. I didn't dare let Eli see my scars. Every time he would reach for my hand I would pull away quickly knowing he could feel the scars engraved in my arm. I had even started to wear longer darker articles of clothes. When my dad got angry he would beat me to let his anger out the past couple of months. I knew if Eli saw that of all things he would lose it, and _I_ couldn't have that. Not because of me.

I grabbed my school bad from my bedside and walked downstairs and out the front door. I was surprised to see Eli standing there leaning against his hearse.

"Hey." I said surprised. I was disappointed to see he didn't look like the usual sarcastic, funny, charming, Eli, he was extremely serious.

"I'm here to drive you." he said opening the door for me.

"Thanks." I said smiling at him.

Eli's P.O.V.

I shut the door for Clare after she had got in my car. I was really worried about her. I knew her parents were fighting …but is it really taking this big of an effect on her? Are things getting worse? Did something happen? Is it me? I had so many questions running through my head and I was needed answers. I have to talk to her. I have to talk you her now.

"Clare …can we talk?" I asked

She looked down and mumbled "he needs to know sometime."

That did it _I_ needed to know. "Clare …" I started.

"Okay ask away Eli." she said her face a mixture of sadness and pain.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked.

She laughed. Not a real laugh. A lifeless laugh. "Eli …why on earth would I break up with you?" she paused before saying. "You're too good for me if anything you should be breaking up with me

I ignored the thought that she thought I was too good for her. Yeah because that's so true.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong Clare ? I'm worried sick about you. Every moment every minute of every day I am worried about you! I can't get the fact that something is hurting you off my mind its killing me inside! Please tell me!" I begged

"o-okay." she stuttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's P.O.V.

I Stared at Eli tears threating to fall. "My mom and dad are fighting as you know ….its really upsetting me ….but my dad when he gets angry he beats me to get his anger out ….bad."

Eli gulped hatred filled his eyes "I'm going to kill him."

"Please don't!" I begged

"Fine. But if he does it again." he trailed off.

"I'll tell you I promised. Little did he know my dad left?

"What about the clothes?" he asked.

I looked towards the school avoiding the question "were going to be late." I said before sprinting out of the car.

Eli's P.O.V.

Oh. God. Long clothes? What is she hiding? I was going to find out in study hall I needed to know why she's hiding her body .it must be bad and I wasn't sure I f I _wanted _to know but I _needed_ to know why . I need to help her she can't go through this alone. It's killing her she's not the happy outgoing Clare that used to be now she's sad depressed cold. I fell in love with her. I am not going to let the girl I love suffer it's just not happening! God

The day went by achingly slow. I never saw Clare in study hall. But luckily I caught her at the end of the day.

"Clare!" I yelled.

She tried to run but I caught up to her I wrapped my arm around her waist and felt the color drain from my face as I made contact with Clare. I knew why now. Just by wrapping my arm around her waist I could feel her bones. This wasn't Clare. Clare was as small as a stick her arms weak.

"Clare …you're so small …." I said shocked. She's losing it I tried to think of the last time I've seen her eat and that was months ago.

"It's just a few pounds "she whispered.

I pulled her outside and into morty I sped off to my house. When we got inside Clare sat down on my bed. I stood up pacing back and forth.

"It's just a few pounds! " I yelled "Clare you're losing it you're sick this is not healthy." I said grabbing her arm.

"I haven't been hungry." she said quickly I could tell she was lying and then it hit me.

"Your mom ….she left ….your dad cheated ….he never home …..He left you didn't he?" I asked.

She nodded.

"No food ….no one to take care of you ….Clare why didn't you tell me!" I asked angrily of course not at her I mean how could they leave her she's sixteen! I had lived all alone for years now but Clare ….she had always had a family she doesn't know what to do!

"Come on Clare just forget them you can stay with me." I said I grabbed her hand arm she winced.

"Eli can I tell you something promises you won't get mad."

I nodded "I promise "

"I cut myself I stopped! I swear! But there are still scars …."

I sighed "gods Clare don't do that to yourself …..i know why you did I've done it to but I stopped just don't do it again please I'm begging you !" I said holding her close to me.

"okay." she sobbed

I held her in my arms and she sobbed and sobbed until finally she stopped I looked down she fell asleep I couldn't help but smile she was just too cute I pulled the blankets over her and kissed her forhead . I got up and figured I should get her stuff from her house. as I walked out I made sure to lock the doorn if anything ever happened to Clare ….i would kill myself .


	3. Chapter 3

A/N –** hey! It's me …I wrote this in my first period ….Hehe….. School gets so boring sometimes! : P so here is the next chapter to 'I need you like you need me 'i have decided to vie decided to live more ….i love reviews ….so pretty! Pretty! Please? Just review and tell me how amazing I am? ….or how bad …lolls.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own degrassi.**

**Chapter three –Clare's p.o.v.**

**Lips moved gently against mine. I opened my eyes and smiled. Eli looked down at me his emerald green orbs filled with love. **

"**Hi." I giggled.**

**He grinned and moved around me so he was lying on my side; he opened his arms for me to climb into. I scooted over and tried to fix the blankets. I pouted stupid covers. I heard Eli chuckle from behind me. **

"**Here let me help." He said pulling the covers up and tucking me in. he intertwined his legs with mine as I giggled. **

"**Thank you." **

**I snuggled up into his warm embrace and laid there for a minute. He was the one to break the silence. **

"**I went to your house to pick up your clothes and your other …stuff." He said awkwardly. **

**I blushed. "Thanks." **

**He kissed the top of my head and murmured in my ear. "I love you; I'd do anything for you care."**

"**I love you too." I whispered.**

"**Anyhow….i made you soup!" **

**I laughed. "Elijah Goldsworthy made me soup? Alert the media!" I joked. **

"**Oh shut up." he teased back. **

"**I'm just kidding; you always take care of me." **

**I jumped out of bed and took off towards the kitchen. "SOUP!" I screamed. I ran to the kitchen and slurped up my soup eating like a hungry bear. I leaned back in the chair after I had eaten it all. **

"**That was awesome!" I exclaimed. **

**Eli chuckled and looked at me; he was leaning against the fridge arms crossed, eyeing me with a smirk plastered on his face. **

"**That was hot." he said finally. **

**I blushed. But tried to hide it. I rolled my eyes. "Hey Eli …can I take a shower?" I asked hesitantly.**

"**Yeah just get your stuff and go in my bathroom, Err do you need anything?" he asked. **

"**No, no I'm fine." I said before walking up the stairs. I grabbed a tank top and shorts …it was a tad bit revealing, but Eli knew, and respected my vow. **

**I skipped to the bathroom, and jumped into the shower. I looked around once I had gotten my body wet. I forgot my shampoo ….**

"**Eli!" I yelled.**

**I heard feet shuffle up the stairs I jumped out and opened the door hiding my naked body behind it. I stuck my head out. **

"**I forgot my shampoo …and conditioner …and body wash –"**

**He laughed. "I'll get it." **

"**Thanks I'm getting in just come in when you get it." I said. **

**I jumped in the shower and quickly got my hair wet. I screamed when Eli came in. **

"**It's just me Clare!" he said with a chuckle. **

"**You scared me!" I stuck my head out of the curtain and he handed me the soup. **

"**All good?" he asked a couple seconds later, as I started washing my hair.**

"**Perfect." **

**He walked out and I heard his bedroom door close .i sighed and used my strawberry shampoo and vanilla body wash. When I was done I slipped on my blue tank top and black shorts. I put a bit of makeup on. Frowning when I realized Eli would see my wet ugly hair. I sighed and opened the door walking downstairs. I remembered why I was here and flinched Eli kept me so occupied I almost forgot about my parents. **

"**Clare! Come watch TV with me!" Eli yelled from the living room. How did him ….**

"**I know things!" he yelled back. Answering my question. **

**I walked in and smiled at Eli as he flipped through the channels he looked up and smiled back at me. **

"**I like your hair like that." **

"**Thanks." **

**I walked closer and his smile fell, and his eyes widened as if he'd seen a ghost. **

"**CLARE!" he yelled, but I couldn't answer suddenly everything went black.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know I have not updated in a while …sue me I apologize for updating so late I've had a lot to do these past couple of weeks …so here is the next chapter now . word of advice if you review more than the updates will be quicker when I get reviews it encourages me to write ,and when I don't I feel down in the dumps and have a serious case of writers block so do me a little favor after your done reading just press that little button down there ? You know you want to.

Chapter four: Clare's P.O.V.

Black. Black was all I could see ….there was nothing else. I could hear Eli's voice; barely. Something happened …something bad …and I didn't know what.

Eli's P.O.V.

I smiled when Clare had come in the room. she looked beautiful her hair wavy her clothes fitting her well making her beautiful curves stand out . Being the perverted boyfriend I am (A/N: HA no I don't think Eli is perverted Hehe … ;)) I had to let my eyes roam her body I couldn't help it. I looked at her big blue eyes, glossy lips, vanilla scented hair. Pure beauty. My eyes wandered farther down and a practically moaned. Ugh! Stop Eli you're a pervert. Then my eyes widened her legs ….they was covered in blood and you could see faint scars all over her legs ….no …..She said she stopped.

"CLARE!' I screamed as she started to wobble and crashed into the ground before I could catch her. I threw the blanket off of me TV. Forgotten I checked cares body. She was breathing but unconscious I dragged her to the car and booked it to the hospital. It felt like we were I was flying I was going so fast …to save her ….because I love her.

_I love her._

That thought made me press down on the petal harder. Of course we had said we loved each other before, and I truly did. But right now at this moment I knew it wasn't just love it was something _more _something _stronger. _I knew I would take a bullet for her any day, or go to war for those sapphire I eyes, the eyes that had drew me in when I first met her.

I ran into the hospital dragging Clare with me. I went to the front desk Clare still in my arms. "My daughter fainted she needs a doctor." I said as softly as I could manage, although I was freaking out inside.

Nurses came rushing to put Clare on a stretcher. I watched as they took her away. I couldn't go with her. And it was killing me. I loved her more than anyone more than Julia and …that scared me.

A busty old woman in her mid-thirties with curly brown hair walked over to me. Her big brown eyes filled with sympathy.

"I need you to fill these out for your _daughter. _She empathized daughter. Crap. What do I do?

"How old are you anyways?" she asked eyeing me skeptically.

I pulled out my fake ID. "I'm thirty." I answered slyly.

Her eyes narrowed and she decided to back off. I sat there filling out the papers for Clare. Some questions were quite personal; though I knew all the answer. I knew Clare inside out.

Clare. I sighed I missed her already.

That's when I went into protective boyfriend mode. _What happened? Is she going to be okay? Oh god if what if she's not okay? I couldn't live without her I would die. I would follow her into the dark. No. No. Clare would be fine. She is perfect. She was just dizzy …yeah dizzy. _

It took me a while to realize I was pacing around and a few eyes were on me. But I didn't care all I cared about right now is Clare, that's what I would always care about.

"Mr. Edwards?" I took me a minute to realize that was me. I turned to see I nice looking woman standing there. Her face was strained and I couldn't tell if that was a good thing ….or a bad thing.

A/N- okay so …..Clare is in the hospital? Wonder what's wrong? Me too ….can't wait find out. Hehe please review if you want more chapters oh and I'm sorry this was so short but it was necessary to stop there bye lovelies


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- so it's early in the morning and I can't sleep currently 10:24 A.M. I just put up chapter four why not chapter five? it will make you guys happy and will occupy me while I can't sleep YAWN :P please review I love them one time I got twenty six reviews in one day and I was flipping happy …and that's unusual for me so please review . Press that button and make me happy lol

Chapter five – Clare's P.O.V.

What the hell? Where am I? I can hear people are talking and I try to tell them in awake but I can't find my voice and everything is black. Suddenly the darkness lights up and what looks like an angel fly's my way. It's a girl about my age with beautiful straight dark brown hair that fell to her waist; it was the tinge of red in it that made it look so beautiful. Her eyes were light and completely gorgeous. They were a hazel –green, about in between a bright green and piercing blue. As were mine was Plain Ocean blue. I wished I could be that beautiful. Finally I found my voice but the doctors couldn't hear me only she could.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She giggled. And spun around "take a good look!"

She was dressed in a black dress that fell to her knees, fishnets, and knee high boots and it definitely worked for her.

She sighed. "I'm Julia." she said happily.

Oh my god.

"As in my boyfriend's dead ex ….are you like out for me or something?" I asked.

"Silly Clare!" she giggled. " in not out for you ,I sent you to Eli ,I like you ,I know that sounds weird coming from your boyfriends dead ex while your laying in a hospital bed unconscious ." she said .

I nodded. "Can you just ….explain this to me?" I asked. This was confusing. And what was even more confusing was the fact that she liked me. _Elis dead ex-girlfriend actually likes me._

"Of course, I never thought me and Eli were meant to be in not saying I didn't love him. I did but in a ….brotherly way …not boyfriend – girlfriend way. "She said. " I was meant to get hit. If it wasn't for me he wouldn't be with you. Weather I lived or not we wouldn't have gotten back together. I've seen the future or what could have been naturally you were supposed to meet bye you being raped –"

"Raped?" I asked shocked.

She nodded. "By fitzy, then he would have found you and you two would be best friends from then on and feelings would start to develop, but instead I brought him to degrassi. I didn't plan the meeting I just made sure you guys would meet sooner I have no control over you future."

"Okay I think I've got it all." I whispered.

She smiled and stood up wrapping me in a hug. "You're a beautiful girl. "She whispered in my ear. "You have to wake up." she backed away. "Tell Eli I said hello and that he has a very beautiful girl on his hands."

I blushed. "Of course and thank you for …everything." 

"No thank you, Clare. I'll see you soon; you can talk to me any time in your dreams."

Eli's P.O.V.

"So Mr. Edwards … "she started. " Clare is going to be just fine; she just lost a lot of blood she should wake up very shortly. Have a nice day."

I sighed in relief. Clare is okay.

"ma'am." I said quickly before she walked away.

"Yes?" 

"Do you have any idea how she lost to much blood?" I questioned.

Her eyes narrowed in concern. "You didn't know? Well apparently she has been …cutting recently."

I gulped loudly. "How recent?"

"I would say …about a day or two ago …take it easy on her though ….she seems broken."

"Clare …." I whispered. I couldn't help it my tears started to fall, she was hurt and she needed help. she needed _me ._all I wanted to do was hold her body close to mine and whispered sweet things in her ear . Not until she woke up. Which seemed like eternity.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- I think this is the last chapter if not then one more …..But it will be ending soon. I love your reviews make me happy and please review thank you for reading my story. Please check out gift from god a punk from rock heaven. I need two more reviews for the next chapter. Thank you.

Eli's P.O.V.

The doctor had just come out for the second time, and told me softly that Clare had woken up. She was extremely gentle as she guided me along the way. I must have looked like crap. I felt like I had been tired for hours when she looked at me she probably thought; broken, lost, and depressed. As when people usually saw me they thought; sarcastic, witty, and dark.

I walked into her room and looked over to the hospital bed and sat down in the chair next to her. The doctor gave us minute alone and when she left I took a minute to look Clare over. She looked tired and strained but she also looked ….happy, very happy.

I smiled as Clare looked up at me looking happier than ever. Which was odd seeing that we were sitting in the hospital with her as the patient?

"Hey baby how is you?" I asked sliding my hand through her hair and rubbing her temple.

She pulled my hand to her lips and kissed it. "Better."

"That's good. I'm sorry about everything and when you feel the need to-"

She rolled her eyes. "Remember I stopped? But the pressure from the water made them bleed because they weren't fully healed. I have medicine and I can leave within thirty minutes I just have to get up and get dressed.

"I'm glad you're okay." I whispered.

"Me too." she shifted n the bed and climbed out. I watched as she walked over to her clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

"One minute." she said.

"Take your time sweetheart." I said softly.

Minutes later she came out fully dressed in her old clothes. I cringed when I saw the bandages on her legs and arms. She sighed and grabbed my arm, pulling me up. "Come on cutie."

I chuckled. "You're the cute one."

"No you are."

We walked out laughing and giggling as we held each others hands we knew we were going to make it through and that's how it's supposed to be.

A/N – hey so yes I have decided this is the end of this story I like where it went ….please review and check out my other stories. I love you all thanks for reviews!


End file.
